


Staying up to be closer to you

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanHun, Confused Park Chanyeol, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Humor, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Singer Park Chanyeol, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Two shots, baekhyun un village, chanbaeksmut, chanyel closer to you, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun finally debuted as soloist and his best friend Chanyeol, as well as the other members, loves his songs a lot. He likes the sexy concept of the album so much that Chanyeol has to lay down on his bed, taking care of himself, while thinking about his best friend. Things get worse when the mv of Un Village is released. But maybe all this will be the start of a new step in their friendship.Maybe when the mv of Closer to you with Chanyeol and Sehun comes out Baekhyun will also understand what his friend felt while watching his own video.





	1. Stay up

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i suck with plots, i'm so sorry. I hope it's clear that this is not an au and i got inspired after Un village mv came out, i wondered how Chanyeol could react to that very sexy video. Then the mv of Closer to you came out too, and i got inspired for a short second chapter ;)
> 
> p.s: this is the first time i write about bottom Chanyeol ( they switch in this ff), so i hope you like it and if you don't like bottom chanyeol don't read it, or maybe do it and you'll will change your mind ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who will read it and if you want to leave a comment i always love to chat with you!

“ so guys do you like it? what do you think about the album?” asked Baekhyun.

His debut as soloist was near, Chanyeol was so happy and proud of his best friend. Not only he was going to have an album on his own, but it was an album full of songs that Baekhyun chose and wanted, it was an r&b album! He was still surprised that their agency let him do that, but usually what Baekhyun wanted, he had it. He was one of the most amazing artists he had ever seen, he was an inspiration to him, he really deserved that and he was sure that everyone, not only their beloved exols, but also others, would have loved City lights.

That evening Baekhyun organized a dinner to celebrate the debut and he invited all of them at the recording studio, he wanted them be the first to listen to his songs.

They were good. More than good. Chanyeol was shocked, but in a good way.

He expected a lot, he knew that Baekhyun was working hard for this debut, he knew that the songs had to be good, but that good? Wow.

The sound, his voice, the lyrics.

That was more than a good work, it was perfect.

The lyrics.

Yes, those hit on Chanyeol.

Was his best friend, he’s cute and funny best friend, going to sing such sexy songs?

He knew when he told them that the album was going to be r&b that it would have been sexy, also because Baekhyun himself was sexy. Yes he thought that of his best friend, they were just friends, right, but he wasn’t blind! Baekhyun had that charm, that body, face, voice, that everything that drove everyone crazy and everyone, in a way or another, loved him.

But there was a song in particular, what was the title? Ah yes, Stay up, was that song about having sex all night?

He realized that he wasn’t the only who noticed the lyrics when sehun spoke: “ baekhyun, that is a rated album” said making everyone laugh.

“ are you sure that they let you sing these things?” asked jongdae

“ come on guys, we’re men, not kids, it’s not that I sing explicit things”

“ well Stay up seems pretty explicit to me” exclaimed junmyeon

“ so do you like it?” asked baekhyun

“ we love it, it’s perfect, it’s the album I expected from you” said sehun

“ it means that you expected from me hoe anthems?”

“ yes, definitely ” answered jongdae.

“ chanyeol what do you think? Is the producer in you analyzing the songs? Is that why you’re not talking?” asked laughing Baekhyun.

No, the reason why he wasn’t talking was because he didn’t know what to say.

“ they are very good baekhyun, I love this album, a lot, you did an amazing job” he said smiling.

“ thank you Yeol” he exclaimed proudly.

“ so next week the video will come out and then you’re going to perform the song, live, are you ready?” asked curious jongdae

“ yes and not, I mean I can’t wait, but I’m scared, it will be the first time, I’ll be there, performing, as byun baekhyun, not as baekhyun from exo”

“ and you’re going to be great, we’re proud of you baekhyun” exclaimed the leader

“ are you sure you don’t want to give us some spoilers about the video? About the choreography? You didn’t say anything to us” said jongin pouting

Baekhyun laughed: “ sorry, you have to wait, as all the other fans, you’re not special just because you’re exo”

“ just a spoiler, I’m curious about the choreography, in a professional way, please” said sehun.

“ well, I can say three words: sexy, dancers, hips”

They all screamed as real fanboys would have done.

“ dancers?” asked curious chanyeol

“ yes, four dancers”

“ girls?”

“ girls and boys”

“ and with whom are you going to dance?”

“ with the…hey, park chanyeol, stop asking me things!”

“ you were answering him without problems” said laughing sehun

“ it’s because i’m used to tell him everything, chanyeol don’t use that against me, you’ll see, no more details now, let’s go!”

It wasn’t the first time that they had dancers on a stage.

But that time would have been different. Because it was just baekhyun and the dancers and the choreography was sexy, he also said hips, so he had already understood what he was probably going to see.

So what? He asked to himself.

Nothing, answered a voice in his mind.

He was happy and proud and excited for his best friend, nothing else.

But that night, when he touched himself in his bed, he thought about baekhyun, he could hear his voice singing: Baby lay back, close your eyes, Let me get drunk on the sweetness that is you, Search you softly, We can go on and on tonight...

He imagined bringing those words to life, sweet and sweaty touches, bodies, hips moving. All that till the morning.

Every time he moved his hand he imagined Baekhyun’s delicate hand instead of his own. He loved his hands, with those long thin fingers. He was ashamed but it happened to imagine those fingers, his best friend’s fingers, on him. In him.

With the image of baekhyun touching him, while singing his song, he came, a lot, in his own hand.

When that morning the first person he saw as soon as he opened his eyes was baekhyun, on is bed, smiling at him, he remembered what he did before sleeping and screamed.

“ hey hey easy boy, it’s just me! Do I look that bad without make up?” said worried baekhyun

“ what? no no, you’re beautiful as always i….” wait, did he really say that?

Baekhyun was laughing: “ don’t worry, I was joking. I came because everyone is already up and you were still sleeping, today is the day of the video Yeol, I ‘m so excited!”

Chanyeol smiled, his best friend looked like a happy kid, he loved seeing him like that.

“ I thought that it would be nice to watch it all together”

“ yes, of course! Let me take a shower, put some clothes on and I’m ready”

“ are you naked?” asked curios baekhyun.

And the answer was yes.

Chanyeol was naked.

“ when we were roommate I knew that you slept with underwear on, now naked? I missed this upgrade”

Actually, he still slept with his underwear, but after his solo session he fell asleep, before putting his boxer on again.

He blushed violently under baekhyun’s gaze.

“ ahh I see, don’t worry, we all need that sometimes, we’re not kids, don’t be ashamed” he said winking at him, Chanyeol wanted to disappear under the blankets.

“ I’ll wait for you then” he said before leaving the room.

The boys were waiting for him in the practice room, on the floor, in front of a laptop.

“ good morning sunshine, finally!” exclaimed junmyeon.

“ ok, two minutes” said baekhyun.

“ few seconds and it’s out!” screamed jongin.

They all clapped their hands and sehun made appear, from nowhere, a bottle of wine and some glasses.

“ ok guys, ready?” said baekhyun.

And there they were, drinking wine, expect for Baekhyun, and watching his mv.

“ sehun, can you fill my glass again?” Chanyeol whispered, without stop looking at the laptop.

“ what? Already?”

“ shut up sehun, just give me more wine, please”

He was hoping that alcohol could help him to stay calm.

Because yes, that video, Baekhyun in that video, was driving him crazy.

It wasn’t the first time he saw baekhyun with a sexy concept, they did it too as group, but it was different.

He already loved that song, his voice, it was smooth and sexy. The video was too much for chanyeol’s hormones. Baekhyun was perfect, so manly, so everything. He couldn’t even explain how he felt. He just knew that he felt something. Something between his legs.

He took off his jumper and put it on his lap.

Finally that sweet torture ended. The bottle of wine too.

Baekhyun turned his face, smiling, looking at them.

“ so?”

“ so? Baekhyun, you got pregnant all exols” said sehun laughing.

“ that was very sexy, I loved it, great job!” said Junmyeon hugging him.

“ I totally agree, it suits you a lot, I love it!” exclaimed jongin.

“ I’m pretty sure that they will put it between rated videos” said jongdae.

Everyone had said something, expect for chanyeol.

Baekyun was looking at him, he knew that his friend wanted him to say something, he knew that he cared about his opinion, because he felt the same every time he did something.

“ it was perfect baekhyun, I can’t imagine something more perfect for you, you did amazing, really”

Baekhyun hugged him.

Thank god since they were sitting on the floor while hugging their lower bodies didn’t touch, because chanyeol knew that otherwise he would have been caught.

Baekhyun left because he had some practices for the live show, the boys were free, so everyone just went where they wanted.

Chanyeol in his room, to take first care of his problem, and he was so hard that it was a quick thing. Then, as he often did when a new exo video came out, he looked at the comments on the internet. He knew that probably it wasn’t a smart thing to do, the first times, when he read mean comments he cried, but then he understood that it was useless and that those persons didn’t deserve his tears. All comments under baekhyun’s video were positive. He smiled, everyone loved the song, and the mv.

Of course lot of comments were about baekhyun and his sexiness:

He’s so sexy, I’d let him do everything to me, with that body and that voice

He’s so manly, he screams dom in this video

Oh god he’s so daddy material

I’m the only one who feels the need to be pushed against a wall? Baekhyun can destroy me

Lot of comments were like that.

And he surprised himself when a voice inside his head was telling that he agreed with those comments.

Baekhyun screamed “dominant” in that video. He knew that fans often made comments about those things, he read lot of times “daddy”, that kind of things, he knew that exols called him daddy too, because he had that aura of dominance, probably because the proportions of his body.

But the truth was that chanyeol liked to be dominated and he totally understood what those fans felt while watching the video. Another thing that didn’t help him was that in the video there were too many focuses on Baekhyun’s hands, thighs, his ass and vein of his neck.

Chanyeol was weak for those parts of the body.

He was so confused.

Ok chanyeol, you watched a video of your best friend and you’d like him to fuck you, hard, like really hard. You’re fucked up.

He thought.

So fucked up and horny that that evening, he found himself on his bed, laptop in front of him, palming his growing bulge while watching the video. Since he wanted to hear Baekhyun’s voice really well and he could hear Jongin and sehun having a fight over the dinner, he put his earphone on.

That was a mistake, a very huge mistake. He was so focused on touching himself through the pants and watching the video that he didn’t realize that Baekhyun himself was there, since few minutes, near the door, looking at his best friend palming his hard dick while watching his video.

Chanyeol saw him just when he was ready to push his solo session further and turned on his left, where the door was, to take the lube from the drawer.

He thought that his heart was ready to stop beating, forever, in that moment. In front of him there was baekhyun. He couldn’t read his face, he couldn’t understand his expression.

But he had to say something.

“ i….i was you know…and I opened the wrong tab on google and there was your video, I mean it’s not….”

“ it’s not that you were jerking yourself off while watching me” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“ exactly, I mean it would be too strange, you’re my best friend”

“ I agree, we’re friends, best friends, so you can tell me everything, you know that? Without being scared to be judged”

“ of course I know”

Baekhyun sat on his bed.

Chanyeol took a pillow to put on his lap.

“ No, don’t do that”

Chanyeol looked curiously at him.

“ I want you to tell me everything, and I don’t want you to cover your hard on Chanyeol”

His dick twitched at those words.

Probably it was because he wasn’t used to hear him talking like that, probably because he was talking about his dick, probably because of his tone.

“ we have never had secrets, don’t start now. Now I tell you what I think it’s going on, if I’m right, nod”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ you got horny when your first listened to my songs, you got hornier watching my mv. I know that the concept is sexy, but it’s me, isn’t it? you got hard for me chanyeol”

He nodded.

That was the point of no return.

He knew that he couldn’t lie to baekhyun. He was ready to lose his best friend, he was so scared.

“ I bet you already jerked off thinking about me and you were going to do the same, you were going to touch yourself thinking about me, while watching my video, as if it was a porn video?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ I’m sorry baekhyun”

“why are you sorry?”

“ well for this, I didn’t want to offend you or scare you”

“ why do you think I’m angry? Or scared? Why chanyeol? I’m….flustered”

Chanyeol looked at him curiously.

“ I want to know more chanyeol. I want to know what my friend thought and felt that made him horny, since it’s my fault, I want to know the reason and maybe…..”

Maybe what?

“ tell me chanyeol, I want to take care of my friend”

“ i….well first it was just your voice, especially your voice in Stay up, saying those things”

“ you like that song? I love it too, so you got hard because I talked about having sex whole night till the morning”

Chanyeol blushed and nodded.

“ cute! And go on”

“ then the mv arrived and things got…worst”

“ you mean bigger”

“ yeah well that…I don’t know, it wasn’t the first time I saw you dancing and behaving sexy but..”

“ but It happened, you saw me, and you got hard”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ I want to take care of you”

Chanyeol was confused.

Baekhyun moved closer.

“ you don’t need that, you have me here” he said while closing the laptop and putting it on the floor.

“ don’t look at me like that” said laughing Baekhyun

“ like what?”

“ as if I’m going to eat you…unless…”

Chanyeol bushed so violently that he was afraid that his head was going to explode

“ you’re so cute when you’re shy, so now, what did you think while watching the video chanyeol?”

“ that you looked so sexy and beautiful and dominant and that i…..iwantyoutofuckme”

He said the last words so fast that even in that moment he showed his rap skills

“ chanyeol, slower, I didn’t understand well what you said” he said with a smirk that made him understand that he was lying, he heard him well.

“ i…well you know, that, baekhyun please”

“ Baekhyun please stop teasing me or Baekhyun please fuck me?”

Chanyeol used the pillow to cover his face

“ come on Chanyeol, we’re just talking, we’re not doing anything bad….yet”

“ can’t you just forget all this?”

“ hell no chanyeol, it’s too late now. So, you felt like that while watching me? You thought about me while I …dominate you? while I fuck you?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ I thought…I thought you were a top chanyeol”

“ i….well…don’t know what I am actually”

“ never done it with a boy” it wasn’t a question, because he knew it.

“ but you know that you like to be dominated?”

“ yes, I mean, actually I have never felt like that, like with you”

“ I’m proud of myself, ok so, I take my responsibilities, I got you hard, and honestly all this speech made me hard too, so why not”

Chanyeol chocked.

“ what? Chanyeol, don’t you think that if I’m so…willingly to this it’s because maybe, I want it too? Maybe I touched myself too, while thinking about you? Maybe while I was recording the mv and the director told me to behave like that I thought about you”

“ really?”

Baekhyun touched his face.

“ my giant boy, really, I’m telling the truth”

Chanyeol had no words anymore. He didn’t know what to say anymore, he just wanted baekhyun, he grabbed his friend, pulling him towards his body, crashing their mouths together.

Baekhyun’s lips were soft and sweet.

“ open your mouth Yeol” whispered Baekhyun who was now on his lap.

Chanyeol opened his mouth and the kiss became deeper, a wet mess. He liked it.

“ are you sure? You want me to fuck you?”

Chanyeol nodded

“ tell me it chanyeol, use that voice”

“ you’re annoying, as always, but I like you”

“ yes but I’m your annoying best friend who is going to fuck you”

They both laughed.

“ yeol, if you want to stop, at any moment, you just tell me, ok?”

Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun kissed him again.

“ well first thing, let’s get naked” he said winking.

It wasn’t the first time they saw each others naked, they had been roommate, they took showers together.

But seeing someone naked, in a moment like that, when you know that you’re going to have sex, when you’re touching each others, it was different.

“ I have never topped someone so…tall and big”

“ day of new things for everyone”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ ok, yeol, babe, could you go on your hands and knees for me?”

Chanyeol blushed

“ you want that?”

“ yes it’s just…”

“ don’t be ashamed with me yeol, do that, I want to see you, you need me, I want to help you”

He changed his position.

He had never thought in his life that he would have been like that, so exposed, for Baekhyun. But he liked that, he was so horny.

He could feel Baekhyun’s hands on him, everywhere

“ beautiful” whispered baekhyun.

He heard the bottle of lube being opened.

“ yeol, if I hurt you, you tell me, ok? I know that the first time it’s not so good, but if you can’t do it, we stop, ok? I’ll be gentle, I’ll try to be gentle”

Chanyeol touched himself a lot, he was good at it, year after year he understood where to put his hands, how to touch himself, but he had never dared to touch that part of him, he had never put anything in there. He didn’t even know why.

When he felt baekhyun’s finger against his rim he shivered, it was something knew, he was curios and excited. He felt the finger going in, slowly.

“ you’re good?”

He nodded.

Maybe it wasn’t the best feeling in the world, but it wasn’t that bad, baekhyun’s fingers were thin.

Another finger.

He was afraid that more fingers would have been more painful, but actually, he began to get used to it.

He liked to feel something there, in him.

“ you’re taking my fingers so well”

Baekhyun’s voice had the power to make him hornier.

“ another one, is it okay Yeol?”

He nodded.

It was more than okay for him.

Baekhyun began to move his fingers.

“ I love your moans yeol, you’re moaning with my fingers in you, it’s a wonderful view”

“ please” he moaned

He couldn’t see him, but he knew that baekhyun was smirking.

He heard some noises, he was opening the condom.

Then he felt a hand on his dick, baekhyun was stroking it, while kissing his back.

“ fuck me, please” he whispered.

He hated to sound that desperate, but he was.

“ your voice, you know chanyeol, your voice is deep, but now? It’s so deep that makes me shiver for the pleasure, I’m so glad to be able to hear your voice when you’re horny and ready for me”

He felt baekhyun’s hands on his ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart.

“ babe, take a deep breathe”

He got quickly used to baekhyun’s finger, but his cock? Well it was different, not only for the size, but for the feeling.

He could feel it, he could feel his dick, slowly going in.

“ so good yeol, really, are you sure you are not used to this? because your ass takes my dick too well”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh, but suddenly Baekhyun thrusted in him, and he just moaned.

“ sorry, it hurt too bad? I was too slow and it was a torture, are you ok?” he said kissing his back

“ yes, I just didn’t expect that”

“ sorry, again, tell me when you’re good, I start to move”

It hurt, but it was amazing.

“ move”

Baekhyun’s thrusts were slow, but deep.

“ is this how you imagined us? Is this what you wanted when you were jerking off while watching me in the video?”

“ no, in my head it was faster and harder”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ as you wish yeol, I think that by now your ass got used to me, I can fuck you good now”

And he did it.

His thrusts were now faster, chanyeol could feel him so well, so deep.

With a hand he was touching him.

He felt so much pleasure that he was afraid to pass out.

“ so close” whispered baekhyun, with his last thrusts, so hard that chanyeol lost his balance and they fell, baekhyun over him.

“ I just fell on my own cum” said chanyeol

Baekhyun laughed.

“ think that if it wasn’t for the condom you’d be also fill with my cum”.

“ I swear that I get up Yeol, just few seconds, I’m too exhausted”

“ don’t worry, you’re not heavy”.

Few minutes later they were on the bed, still naked, looking at the ceiling.

“ you just fucked me”

“ yes, yeol, I did it, how was it? did you like it?”

“ why are you asking me a kind of review and you’re not freaking out because you’ve just fucked your best friend? ”

“ next time you can fuck me”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ yeol, I’m serious, we don’t stop here, we’ve just started”

“ so what are we? Fuck buddies?”

“ is it just sex?”

“ no, you’re my best friend, I love you”

“ you know, when there are feelings and sex involved, usually people are a couple”

“ so..”

“ if you want it”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ I take it as a yes” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“ yeol? You liked the lyrics of Stay up, right?”

Chanyeol nodded, looking at him.

“ well, let’s stay up all night” he said with a smirk

“ ok, but this time, let me top”

“ didn’t you want to be dominated by me?”

“ first of all my ass needs a break, second thing, baekhyun we all know that you’ll always top me, it doesn’t matter if my dick is in you, you’re always in charge”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ so baby we can stay up”


	2. Closer to you

Not even a month passed from that night. Their first night, when Baekhyun was going to ask Chanyeol if he wanted a late snack and, well, chanyeol became himself his snack, since he caught him while jerking off while watching his music video Un village. They talked, they had their first night of sex. Every day baekhyun thanked the universe for letting him do that album and that mv, because otherwise he and his ex best friend, now boyfriend, would have kept going on like two idiots, loving each other in secret.   
Actually nothing changed in their relationship except for the sex.  
The others knew: “ we knew it before you” exclaimed sehun when once he caught them kissing.   
The debut of chanyeol and sehun sub unit was so close and he was so excited for them, but not as much as chanyeol. His boyfriend, he loved to call him boyfriend, looked exactly as an overexcited golden retriever. He loved seeing him like that.   
Chanyeol was so happy that Baekhyun was afraid that the day the album came out he was going to pass out for too much excitement.   
They listened to the album all together, as they did with his own. Baekhyun had never felt that proud, he loved the album, he could clearly see how much the boys worked on that, he could hear them in each song, not only their voices, that were perfect, but their passion, themselves. Yes, that album was perfect.   
After having watched the mv of what a life baekhyun had to leave for a work so he run away before he could have the chance to talk about it with chanyeol.   
As soon as he arrived, that evening, in fact, his boyfriend asked him what he thought.   
“ was it sexy?i was very good in that video”  
Baekhyun laughed: “ yeol, love, can i be sincere? You are always good and sexy, but that video is…funny”  
“ funny means that you touched yourself after it?”   
“ funny means that I touched my face because I was crying for the fun, you and sehun on that yatch, with girls and alcohol. You, and sehun, alcohol and girls”   
Chanyeol pouted.   
“ but in the last part, with that black outfit, you were very vey sexy love”   
Chanyeol smiled.   
One of the things he loved about his boyfriend was his duality, he could look a soft baby boy that begged for him in bed, and few seconds later he was having a photoshoot looking like a very hot “ daddy” as fans loved to call him.   
And he was. Chanyeol always said that he liked to be dominated, and that was true, but he didn’t realize that often it happened the opposite in bed and Baekhyun liked it, a lot.   
When the album came out, before listening to it with the others, Chanyeol told him that there was a song, that he loved, that could be the answer to his song Stay up. That song was the one that baekhyun, before even realizing the meaning, loved. Closer to you.   
He knew that Chanyeol wrote him after that night.   
They went out with the boys for a pizza. Chanyeol insisted a lot to drive him and asked the others to leave them alone. He was confused at first, but when they came back and Chanyeol closed the doors of the car, and started to touch him, he understood why.   
He didn’t even hide to the fans that he liked that song the most, in fact during a fan sign when they asked him which song of what a life he preferred he didn’t think twice, he immediately said closer to you.   
That was why he couldn’t wait for the mv of that song to come out.   
“ this time you will have fun, in another way, while watching it” said chanyeol that morning, kissing him, before leaving, with sehun, for an event.   
So baekhyun watched the video with the others and he realized what chanyeol meant that morning.   
He also understood how chanyeol must have felt when he saw his video.   
The lyrics, his voice, the video, how he looked in that video. That was the most beautiful porn he had ever seen.   
Probably he had never thought that about chanyeol because, even if he always had a crush on him, he saw him as his best friend, but he totally understood why fans called him daddy.   
The fact that he knew that chanyeol was singing to him, about them, wasn’t helping his boner.   
“ why are you all starting to do songs about sex? First Yixing, then you Baekhyun, now even them” said junmyeon   
“ says the boys who decided to take off his shirt during one of the most romantic song we made” exclaimed Jongdae  
“ we’re just a group of horny boys” said baekhyun making the others laugh.   
But when he found himself on his bed, with a massive boner, he wasn’t laughing anymore.   
He was starting to take care of that when his phone rang, it was chanyeol.   
“ I hate you park chanyeol” he exclaimed   
“ what? Why? what did I do? I forgot again to clean the dishes?”   
“ I call you back, be sure to be alone, I make a video call”   
Chanyeol was asking him why but he closed the phone call.   
He needed to see what he did to him.   
When chanyeol appeared on the phone he was in a bathroom.   
“ so what happened? What did I do?” he asked worried   
Baekhyun showed him, with a zoom on his very visible boner, through the pants.   
“ ah that”  
“ yes that”  
“ you saw the video”  
“ yes, I saw the video”  
“ so, you didn’t find it funny”  
“ do i look like someone who Is having fun?”  
“ not yet, ok, give me 30 minutes and I’m there”  
“ 20 minutes”  
“ I’ll try my best”  
“ you better try to come here faster park chanyeol, or I start without you”.  
“ don’t you dare”  
“ watch me chanyeol” he said while filming his hand going slowly inside his pants  
“ byun baekhyun I’m running there” he said ending the call.   
Baekhyun smirked. 

“ twenty five minutes park chanyeol, you’re late” exclaimed when chanyeol rushed into the room.   
“ sorry the traffic, so….” He said smiling, reaching him on the bed  
“ so it happened, congrats, now I know how you felt that time”   
“ did you touch yourself?”  
“ I’m a good boy, I waited”   
“ you’re not a good”   
“ that is not what you said to me last night, oh baekhyun you’re so good, you screamed while I was fucking you”   
They both laughed.   
“ would you like to tell me, professionally speaking of course, what do you think about the video?”  
Chanyeol started to kiss his neck, he knew that he was very sensitive there, the following day he would have used lot of concealer.   
“ I thought that my boyfriend is so sexy, those outfits chanyeol look so good on you, even If I prefer you without them”   
Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s shirt off and started to kiss his chest.   
“ especially the white one, it makes you skin glowing, I liked it and you look so..oh shit chanyeol” he couldn’t finish to talk because chanyeol was kissing his nipple.   
“ go on, please, how do I look with that white outfit?”  
“ as someone I’d suck a dick to with pleasure”   
Chanyeol stopped, surprised.   
Because they did lot of things, together in bed, but he realized that till that moment baekhyun had never sucked him.   
“ really?”   
“ really, you know that part when you have that white outfit, and you’re near a table with some chairs? I’d love to push on one of those chairs, take your pants off, spread your legs and suck you”   
If baekhyun kept talking like that he would have come untouched, he knew that because it happened before.   
“ do it then”   
This time to look surprised was baekhyun, because it was the first time that chanyeol used that tone in bed.   
“ if…if you want that” added shyly then.   
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ Love, you have a dom in you, don’t be afraid to let it out, actually I like that part of you, so go on, order me again to suck your dick” he said with a smirk.   
He could see a change in Chanyeol’s eyes, in his gaze and he was already shivering, for the pleasure.   
Chanyeol changed his position, he sat on the edge of the bed.   
“ so, what are you waiting for Baekhyun? knees babe”   
Baekhyun smiled. Yes, he was going to have lot of fun.   
He got off the bed, kneeling between chanyeol’s long legs.   
Without interrupting the eye contact he unzipped his pants and few seconds later chanyeol was naked, his hard dick in front of his face.   
“ do you think you can do it Baekhyun? I’m big”   
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ my mouth is big too, watch me chanyeol while I take it, whole of it”  
And he did it. Baekhyun knew he was good when it came to oral sex, he loved to watch chanyeol’s face, his boyfriend closed his eyes, and sweet deep moans began to fill the room.   
They had sex for not so long time, but he already knew where to put his hands on chanyeol’s body, so he wasn’t surprised when chanyeol let out a loud moan when he sucked harder and he gently touched his balls with his free hand, while with the other he was touching himself.   
Chanyeol was near, his moans were louder, his breath heavier. He started to move hips too and baekhyun was happy to practically not having a gag reflex, he could taste his pre cum already.   
He sucked harder, and harder, just when he knew that chanyeol was about to come, he quickly removed his mouth and gave few some final strokes with his hand.   
“ how was it?” asked with a satisfied smile baekhyun   
“ my boyfriend is very talented” he whispered while his body was still recovering from the orgasm.   
“sooo…..”   
“ what baekhyun?”   
“ I’m not done with you, also because I’m still hard”   
“ I can see that very well, just let me few seconds, I get immediately hard with you, but still, I’m human”   
“ I thought you were an elf, with those ears”   
They laughed.   
“ anyway, since it seems that you love car sex so much, and that time we just, well we couldn’t do lot of things because Jongin needed someone to take him to buy some chicken….”  
“ I don’t have the strength to go to pick my car now babe”  
“ you know the best position for having sex in a car? Riding someone”  
“ do you want a ride on this car?” asked chanyeol, while pointing at himself   
“ we have to add a rule in our relationship, no jokes in bed, especially yours jokes, anyway, yes”.  
Chanyeol didn’t even have the time to talk that baekhyun was already on the bed, lube in a hand, a condom in another.   
“ not to sound so desperate for your dick but…”  
“ but you are”   
“ yes, well, I am, anyway you don’t need to prep me, we are having regularly sex in these days, I’m very…open to you, you know” he said laughing  
“ glad to hear that, so, do you want to take your sit?” asked chanyeol while putting the condom on.  
“ with pleasure”.   
Baekhyun liked that position a lot for two reasons: he could look at him in the eyes and kiss him with no problems and feel him deeper and better.   
“ ok, baekhyun, go easy and holy fuck baekhyun!”   
“ what?”  
“ you’ve just letting you fall on my dick!”   
“ told you that I was more than ready”  
“ are you okay?”  
“ is this the face of someone who is not okay?” he asked while starting to move his hips  
“ no that is a face of someone who is clearly enjoying bouncing on my dick”   
Baekhyun laughed and putting his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders, to have more balance, he went faster, and harder.   
He was very close when suddenly chanyeol put his hands on his back, and as if he was weightless, he changed their position, now he was under him.   
“ let me have the control, tonight” he whispered while thrusting   
Baekhyun was more than okay with that, he actually liked that, chanyeol taking the control, fucking him like that.   
What he really didn’t like was his muscled, so not very light, body on him, or better crushing him after the orgams.   
“ chanyeol I love you but I have a career that I’d love to continue, so I don’t want to die because my boyfriend collapsed on me after sex”  
“ right sorry”.  
“ so, we stayed up a whole night to have sex and now we’re closer, I can’t wait to see what songs we are going too bring to life in the future” said baekhyun kissing him.


End file.
